


Even Death Has An End

by alrangerz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: Lamb never knew what it was like to be sad, until now.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Even Death Has An End

**Author's Note:**

> A small thing I wanted to get out my system since I've been hella obsessed with these two and their voicelines. I know Kindred can't really die but it's fiction, let me have this.

The day Lamb wakes up to silence is the day she truly worries that her companion has disappeared from her side forever. That gruff, yet innocent voice has quieted beside her and she suddenly remembers what it’s like to feel lonely. Lonely like the pale man that split himself to become who they are, Kindred. A wise little lamb and a curious predator who seeked nothing more than companionship and knowledge.

“Wolf, where have you run off to this time, friend?”

For the first time in millennia her question was left unanswered, so she asked again, this time a little louder.

“Wolf, my friend, where have you gone? Perhaps you are quivering behind a bush with your ears flattened and tail tucked.”

Lamb hoped the teasing remark would earn her that familiar snarl followed by a quiet whimper in apology, but again, she was met with silence. She grabbed her bow and began making her way through the forest in search of her other half. A few minutes into her trek, she noticed the faint paw prints in the dirt, all larger than her hooves. Despite not having a physical form, Wolf had a tendency to leave ghostly prints when separated from Lamb. It was how she found him more often than not.

“Wolf,” she called out when she passed into a clearing. There, laying in the tall grass, was Wolf. His eyes were closed and maw slightly ajar as shallow breaths escaped his lungs. “Are you...okay?”   
  
“Little Lamb...my time has come…”

“Wolf, surely you're joking. Unlike those who walk the lands of living, we have no end. We are death and as long as the concept exists, so will we.” Lamb set her bow down and got down on her knees behind the spirit’s fading form. She knew he didn’t have much longer, so she took his head in her hands and gently laid him across her lap. For once he didn’t attempt to slither away, instead he simply buried his nose further into her wool, letting out a deep sigh of content.

“Lamb, tell me a story. One last time.”

The masked lamb nodded slowly as her hands came to slip through soft fur. “There once was a pale man with dark hair who was very lonely.”

Wolf smiled wearily and sighed out, “Why was it lonely?”

She shook her head and smiled back. “All things must meet this man, so they shunned him.”

“Did he chase them off…?”

“He took an axe and split himself in two right down the middle.”

“So he would always have a friend?”

“So he would always have a friend…” Bright emerald eyes met soft blue and Lamb knew. All it took was one look and she knew she’d miss her companion dearly. “What do all stories have in common, dear Wolf?”

Wolf squinted his eyes and answered, “They end.”

Lamb watched as the glow of his spirit faded, his eyes fluttering shut as he disappeared from her embrace. Within seconds Lamb could already sense that Wolf was no longer there, and once again, she was alone. 


End file.
